1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to seating units such as chairs or sofas having removable and/or reversible cushions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Furniture employed in institutional environments is often subject to abuse. It is accordingly necessary to not only insure that such furniture is of sturdy construction, but also that it may easily be cleaned or repaired. There are several seating units in use today which allow the seat and back cushions, and frames therefor, to be removed. Such cushions may be reversible to allow either side thereof to be used in case one side becomes damaged or soiled. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,853,125, 4,395,071, 4,488,755 and 4,492,409 discloses seating units having the above-described features.